


一些腿，一些缺德卡美洛段子

by KateLaurant



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arthurian Mythology Fusion, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 9篇杂谈短打。大量缺德发生。怪里怪气的传说梗和自嗨笑点。内置温馨（disfunctional）亲子，错误育儿示范，傻里傻气童话，写得很糟的演剧实验，沙雕，etc。
Relationships: Gwaine & Mordred (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Lancelot & Gwaine & Percival, Merlin & Mordred (Merlin), Merlin & Morgana (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 9





	1. 我是你男朋友不是你后爹

**Author's Note:**

> 很不正经的Reincarnation。

翘着脚瘫在沙发上咔哧咔哧啃薯片，同时抱着游戏手柄不放的亚瑟显然持不同意见。

梅林挑起一根眉毛（本是盖乌斯的招牌经典，经过一千五百年的修炼已经炉火纯青），电光火石间抽走膨化食品包装袋，并威胁说下次会直接拔掉电源，不理会他存没存档的死活。

亚瑟几乎就要从沙发上跳起来，但由于他还躺着，想直接完成动作的难度有点太高。

“又不是我胡说八道，那些书里都喜欢这么写，你把我从我父母那里抱走，我就像莴苣公主——”

“虽然我欣赏你终于承认自己是公主的勇气，但你这种小孩白送我也不要，而且要从施法生孩子这点论证，妮缪算是你后妈。”

“而他们还认为你和妮缪是一对，后妈的追求者难道就不是后爹？”

“我只和她搭讪过一次！”

“你还真的和她搭讪过？！我相信她年纪应该比盖乌斯还大！”

“她不是看起来很年轻吗！而且那时候我当然不知道她是个发疯的女祭司，她假装自己是贝亚德的侍女！”

“我的天，你好变态——”

“噢是吗，那莫德雷德是你和莫甘娜还是摩高斯的儿子？”

亚瑟严肃地伸出一个手指。“为了我的清白和精神健康，我要严肃地申明，在早期版本里他也只是我的侄子。”

“高汶和阿古温也是，家门不幸。”

“梅林，闭嘴。”

巫师假装慈爱地摸了摸对方软绵绵的金发，因为手感很好于是又接着薅了几把，亚瑟仪式性地挣扎了下，整体动作极其敷衍、毫无真情实感。

“如果我不需要再像爸妈照顾小孩一样照顾你我就闭嘴——而且如果乌瑟真的把还是个小孩的你塞给我，我只会管你会不会饿死渴死，其他时候就丢进菜地里让你像土豆或者野生动物一样随便生长。”

“得了吧，你一定会是史上最操心啰嗦的保姆，喝完加蜂蜜的热牛奶就必须得刷牙，读完老套牙的睡前故事再掖被角。”

梅林俯下身亲了亲亚瑟的前额，故意演那个周到烦人的养父母，得到另一阵虚情假意的含糊抗议——然后冷不防地捏住亚瑟的脸颊。“又或者我会训练你像只小狗一样四处跑来跑去、帮我拿来各种东西；或是让你专门爬上两百级台阶的塔楼来找我，再请你吃闭门羹。”他说着，露出一个恶魔般的微笑，“无论如何，如果你现在不去自己把冰箱旁边打翻的可乐擦干净，不仅今天晚上只有上周的冷冻披萨吃，我还会把你的游戏存档全删光。”


	2. 有事商量

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vine梗

亚瑟：我今天把你们叫来是有事要商量。

亚瑟：我们得讨论一下我们之中有一些人和另一些人合不来的问题。

梅林：你何必把话说得这么含蓄，介于你只叫了我和莫德雷德两个人过来。


	3. I'm Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 格温终于意识到：

格温：有时我很好奇为什么我约会过的男人全是同性恋。

格温：然后我又想起莫甘娜，贴心又甜蜜的莫甘娜，总喜欢在我旁边嘲笑所有男人。她是我见过的最迷人的人，有魔法般的绿眼睛，猫一样危险有趣又漂亮。我们一直在一起，有时候我觉得——

格温：噢操，我也是同性恋。


	4. 灰姑娘莫德雷德，加上白雪公主和睡美人fusion，以及科学教育意义

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事是和布德合力完成的，尽管没有完成:P

很久很久以前，有一个叫莫德雷德的德鲁伊小男孩。

莫德雷德有黑檀木一样的黑头发，翡翠一样的绿眼睛，皮肤像雪一样白。他的父亲是一名英明正直的国王，母亲是一名法力高强的女巫，尽管在这个故事里他们不是莫德雷德的亲生父母没有血缘关系但这和重点没太大关系。

莫德雷德非常崇拜他的父亲，他一直有一个愿望，就是成为卡美洛的一名骑士。但他的父母水火不容，因此母亲极力反对。有一天在小鸟儿——不是，小白龙艾苏萨的指引下，天真善良的莫德雷德离开了他母亲在森林深处的家，决定要成为圆桌骑士。

莫德雷德跟着太阳和月亮走了三天三夜，跋山涉水，终于到达了卡美洛。他的父亲热情地欢迎了他，让他成为了一名骑士，然而他的后爸，梅林，非常讨厌他。

梅林是一个很邪恶的巫师，不，也没有很邪恶。

重来一遍，梅林是个很吓人的巫师，对，而且十分强大。他过去曾给莫德雷德的母亲下过毒，从那以后他们的关系就一直很差，每年圣诞节都会互相寄颠茄汁和蝙蝠粪。他一看到莫德雷德，就打定主意不喜欢他。

单纯善良的莫德雷德想要参加骑士的训练，但是恶毒的梅林说：不行，你得有一把能劈开最硬的岩石的剑。

莫德雷德十分想要参加骑士的训练，可是他去哪找一把能能劈开岩石的剑呢，他对着窗户流泪，并且喃喃自语，最锋利的剑在哪呢？

这时艾苏萨听到了莫德雷德的求助，便飞到莫德雷德的房间，说：“我可爱的人儿，你可以用我的龙炎。任何一普通把剑经过龙炎的烤炼，都可以成为能劈开岩石的剑。”

第二天，莫德雷德把剑拿给梅林，剑真的劈开了岩石，莫德雷德激动地看着梅林，“这下我可以成为一名卡梅洛特的骑士了吧。”

梅林心中十分恼怒，却不好表现出来，只能放任他加入了骑士们的训练。直到有一天下午训练结束后，梅林带着一篮苹果专门找到了莫德雷德。

梅林对他说：“你看这个苹果，它又大又圆。”

单纯的莫德雷德以为自己终于被后爸接受，喜形于色，完全忘记过去母亲总是在饭桌上神经质地念叨“如果哪天你遇到了梅林，不要接受那个坏老头给你的任何东西，他的每块糖果和每袋水都浸过毒药”（不过这实在是非常倒胃口的话题，因此也不能怪莫德雷德左耳朵进右耳朵出）。他收下了苹果，却不忍心吃，将它珍藏了起来。

有一天，高汶肚子饿了。他想去厨房偷吃却被发现，被厨娘挥舞着铲子赶了出来，无奈只能来到莫德雷德的房间。高汶看到橱柜上放着一只完美的苹果，便问莫德雷德能不能让他吃一口。

善良的莫德雷德看着饥肠辘辘的高汶，答应了他。两个人一起分食了这个苹果，然后双双倒下了。

和苹果究竟有没有被下毒的关系不大，主要是放了太久已经坏了。

梅林看见两个小孩——不，主要是看见高文——悔恨交加，接着宣布说他们并没有死，只是陷入了死一样的沉睡，唯有真爱之吻可以把他们唤醒。而莫德雷德每天都忙着学习，完全没机会谈恋爱，所以不可能醒过来。

国王听完后大为震惊，道：“高汶哪来的真爱！？”

梅林：“……你可以让兰斯洛特和帕西瓦尔都来试一下？”

英俊的兰斯洛特爵士和高大的帕西瓦尔爵士策马而来，他们将蜜酒和珍奇的苹果派味奶酪放到了高汶的脸侧，高汶一下就苏醒过来，并声称自己从未睡得这么好过。

然而可怜的莫德雷德仍未苏醒，因为他是个很好养活的体贴小孩，给啥吃啥，没人知道他喜欢什么。圆桌骑士们哀叹着，把他装进水晶棺里——如果这是其他的作品，就会有盾上画着鲜红十字骑着白马的加拉哈德爵士来吻他，然而BBC没有加拉哈德。

大家纷纷来到水晶棺旁边，和小莫说再见，不巧的是，亚瑟和莫甘娜同时来到了棺材旁边。

两人一见面就大打出手，黑裙和红披风共舞，乌鸦同咖喱棒乱飞。他们在打斗中不小心掀翻了棺材，让莫德雷德吐出了卡在喉咙里的苹果。莫德雷德的脸色逐渐红润起来，他跳起来大喊说：你们不要再打了啦！要打去剑栏打！

此时御医盖乌斯也拎着始作俑者梅林的后颈杀到，开始科普人人学会海姆立克急救法的重要性。

就这样，莫德雷德如愿以偿地成为了圆桌骑士，梅林和莫甘娜依旧保持着每年邮寄糟糕礼物或诅咒对方被关进橡树的友好关系，而卡美洛上上下下都认真学习了海姆立克急救法，再也不会发生相似的惨剧，亚瑟王也能够安安心心地吃香草烤鸡。可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


	5. 通话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你们的小孩在我们手上！”

绑匪：你们的小孩在我们手上！

梅林：是莫德雷德吗？让他们撕票

亚瑟：什——怎么，不——而且我十分钟前刚刚见过莫德雷德！

绑匪：那我们抓到的这个吵吵闹闹要吃苹果要喝酒不注意一会儿就会惹事的家伙是谁？

梅林：*gasps*他们抓到了高文！


	6. 黑暗之塔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen/Morgana，演剧实验

**人物**

**格尼薇儿** 卡美洛的王后，铁匠之女，心之女王

 **莫甘娜** 亚瑟王的姐妹，末代女祭司，战鸦

（高塔上。舞台是黑暗，背景里只有持续不断的滴水声。滴。嗒。滴。房间正中央有一张形似王座的椅子，蒙着层酷似白纱的蜘蛛网。椅子上安坐一只头戴王冠的头骨，黄金和紫色宝石在聚光灯下熠熠生辉。）

（两名女演员分别从舞台左右两边上场。格尼薇儿着白色，莫甘娜着黑色。）

 **格尼薇儿：** （她的双手交握在身前，微微仰着脑袋，想保持平静的自矜，但用力到泛白的骨节将心出卖）让我走吧，莫甘娜。我的敌人，我的朋友，一切都已经结束。

 **莫甘娜：** （发出一声短促的冷笑，她正绕着王座打圈，缓慢地朝对方走去）哈！我的朋友！是谁在说话？难道不是又一位背叛了我的人，陛下？

 **格尼薇儿：** （闭上眼）我曾很爱你。

 **莫甘娜：** （提着裙摆朝向舞台外说，一只手掩在唇角，仿佛低声吐露一个秘密）我也曾爱她（她转向格尼薇儿）但她离开我，选择了我的兄弟——告诉我，亲爱的格温，王冠戴起来是否令人心醉？

 **格尼薇儿：** 在我离开之前，你已经先背叛了我。

 **莫甘娜：** （仰头高笑）我背叛！如果不是我喝下毒药，你又把心交给亚瑟，谁会想将你绑到柴堆上烧？（她像出洞的毒蛇猛地窜到格温身边，紧紧钳住对方的手腕）可我还能原谅你，你也会同样原谅我，回到我这儿——回到老日子，我能给你更多。

 **格尼薇儿：** （激烈地挣扎着，像一头被困住的母狮子）我不要你的任何东西。

 **莫甘娜：** 除了我的王冠。

（魔女轻蔑地微笑，猛地松开手，令王后踉跄几步。她信步走开，在王座的另一边停下，慵懒地斜倚在椅边，用指尖爱怜地抚摸着王冠的轮廓。格尼薇儿喘息了很久终于平静下来。）

 **格尼薇儿：** （开始谨慎地往王座前进，始终打量着莫甘娜，像在与野兽对峙）我不想要你的王冠。过去它对你而言也不过是破铜烂铁，过去你也曾很爱亚瑟。我没有背叛你，我只是选择了正确。

 **莫甘娜：** （她手指的动作僵住停下，妩媚的神色亦凋谢，声音危险凌厉）而你觉得亚瑟就是正确？

 **格尼薇儿：** （抿起嘴唇）他成为了伟大的国王。

（莫甘娜歇斯底里地大笑起来，靠着王座的扶手才没有瘫倒。应和着她的笑声，舞台上四面八方传来渡鸦的鸣叫和振翅的声响。照亮格尼薇儿的光束愈发狭窄，可她挺直着脊背，没有移开视线。等魔女再抬起头时，她的双眼变得金黄。）

 **莫甘娜：** （站起身高声喊道）你们都爱我的兄弟！愚蠢的可怜的小亚瑟，他真是个圣人——令你们甘愿为他说谎、欺骗、杀人。而你们唾弃我，无非是因为我亲手做了这些！

（她倏然从骷髅上抓起王冠，朝格尼薇儿的方向伸去。）

 **莫甘娜：** 给！拿去！戴上罢！你是卡美洛的王后——（格尼薇儿猛地向后一缩，差点被冠冕烫伤）我祝福你永远统治下去！也不再需要什么国王！

（灯光旋转起来。魔女高笑，王后啜泣。女人们解下包裹在外的罩裙，露出底下的连衣裙装：格尼薇儿穿着黑，莫甘娜是白。）

 **莫甘娜：** （用旧教祷告般喉音浓重的声音诵读）我祝福你！（ **格** “不！”）我诅咒你！（ **格** “不！”）你爱的每个男人、爱你的每个男人都先你而死！和我一样，你这辈子都尝不见真正的爱情，现在抹掉你丧家犬的眼泪、拿去我最想要的王冠——。丧服的颜色与你多么相衬，我可爱的珍妮！

（在盘旋的狂风和大笑中，女祭司随鸦群消失不见，连同翅膀拍打的声音也戛然而止。王冠咚地落在地面，富丽堂皇的外层龟裂破碎，露出包裹其中那圈无生气的冰冷铁环。格尼薇儿跪到地上，面无表情，眼眶通红、却无一滴泪水能落下。她用双手紧紧捏住那铁圈，直至金属陷进掌心，沉默地呆坐许久，四周回响的仅有滴水声。滴。嗒。滴。嗒。滴。女王咆哮起来，倏地推翻了那被诅咒的座椅，连同其上的头盖骨都被砸得粉碎。）


	7. 梅林育儿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是梗

梅林：我的记忆力总是非常好，从来不忘事

小莫：你昨天把我落在了莫甘娜家门口

梅林：那是我故意的，还有别的例子吗？

小莫：圆桌骑士都在吃麦当劳，我也要吃麦当劳！麦当劳！麦当劳！

梅林：*假装开车去麦当劳并把小孩丢在了加油站*


	8. 梅林的恋爱讲座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3的亚瑟以为梅林和莫甘娜是情侣怄气。

梅林：有时候，当两个人分开太久期间又毫无音讯，他们再相见时就会产生无法修复的隔阂，感觉难以接近。情侣间尤其。

亚瑟：这就是为什么莫甘娜失踪回来后你们关系那么僵？

梅林：噢不，那只是因为我们尝试过互相谋杀。

梅林：而且现在还没放弃。


	9. 空洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个奇怪的513后原典相关if。  
> 之后会扩写。

亚瑟昏昏沉沉地趴在他膝头，像一只困倦的狮子或老猎狗，在梅林的触碰下发出愚钝的哼哼声。他的金发被蓄得更长，显得愈发柔软，散在指缝间宛如流淌的阳光。梅林出神地抚摸了许久，终于神使鬼差地将手指绕到他后脑勺，他的指尖难抑制地抖索，尝试了三次才解开那几乎覆盖了他右半面颊的皮革眼罩。

那可怖的砍伤基本已经痊愈，依旧结着几块紫红的痂（亚瑟经常抱怨它们痒得慌，那时梅林就得握住他的双手、不让他去挠，再一遍遍地亲吻疮处），伤疤像丑陋的长虫自额顶盘曲到眼睑下方。他知道那紧闭的右眼皮下曾空空荡荡，就算现在打开，也只有冷硬剔透的玻璃假眼，突兀得如同一枚属于鬼魂的眼睛，注视着他、无声地提醒着有谁早应死去。

“小熊。”梅林喃喃，对着眼前这个曾是亚瑟王、而今只是亚瑟或什么被困在成人身躯中的男孩。他响应着梅林的呼唤，用天真无知的语气询问他为何又显得难过，说只要明天天晴、他就可以去森林里捉兔子、捉鸟，来让梅林开心。

他残破的头脑无法再想起更多东西，正如梅林也不希望他想起。只是偶尔，偶尔，巫师会由衷地好奇他真正的旧友会如何谴责、又或是悲伤地看着他。


End file.
